


Lurking

by ivoryline



Series: Rare Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Smoking, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), emotionally significant cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryline/pseuds/ivoryline
Summary: Hastur and Ligur lurk outside a certain cottage in the South Downs while Hastur contemplates the apocalypse that wasn't.
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Rare Omens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138859
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Rare Omens





	Lurking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for #RareOmens on twitter! This is my first time writing for the Maggot Husbands and I had a lot of fun!
> 
> As a precursor: I H/C that Adam brings Ligur back when he resets the universe.

Hastur and Ligur were lurking outside a cottage in the South Downs. 

The cottage was an old stone thing covered in ivy. It had a thatched roof and window boxes that were overflowing with blooms. There was a white picket fence and an unruly vegetable garden. Afternoon sunlight painted the whole scene in vibrant colors with the buzzing of little bees for a soundtrack.

It was disgusting. 

The lurking was alright, though, thought Hastur with a sideways glance towards his companion. 

“What is it that they’re doing, do you think?” Ligur’s face was partially obscured by the shadows cast by the thick copse of trees they had chosen to lurk in. He was focused intently on the two traitors lazing about on wicker lawn furniture some yards away. Hastur summoned a cigarette and hellfire. He took a drag before answering. 

“Looks like tea.”

“Tea? That’s a letter, innit?” Ligur motioned for Hastur to pass the cigarette and Hastur did so. If demons were in the habit of feeling fondness, then Hastur would be considering feeling it. 

“Yeah, but it’s also something you eat.” 

“Oh, right. Ciao.”

Hastur was suddenly fiercely glad the world hadn’t ended. It would’ve meant no more lurking. No more cigarettes shared in the world’s nooks and crannies. No more corrupting priests and politicians. Possibly no more Ligur. Something tightened in Hastur’s chest. For a bleak moment there had been no more Ligur.

Hastur shot a panicked look in Crowley’s direction, terrified that whatever was wrong with the snake was contagious. 

“Y’alrigh’, mate?” Hastur startled. Ligur had been holding the cigarette out to him for who knows how long. Patience apparently worn thin, Ligur grabbed Hastur’s hand and gripped it firmly. He placed the cigarette between Hastur’s index and middle finger, the gradient of his eyes shifting toward warmer colors. “You’re alright,” he said, both a stern command and a reassurance. He held onto Hastur’s hand for just a moment longer before releasing him. 

Hastur raised the cigarette to his lips with trembling fingers. He could hear the angel laughing, unrestrained and utterly vulgar. 

“Saw a church on the way in,” Hastur said. He recalled it being white and tantalizingly flammable.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed, flicking the cigarette in the cottage’s direction. “Let’s say you and me pay it a visit?” 

Hastur was glad to turn his back on the cottage and to put its strange inhabitants out of his mind for the time being. Ligur bumped his shoulder against Hastur and he decided to let Ligur take first crack at the vicar. There was time enough now that Hastur could always get the next one.


End file.
